Mon coeur balance
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Kate se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Josh et fini par prendre sa décision.


Coucou!

Ce texte n'est pas de moi, c'est une amie du forum Castle qui m'a demandé de le poster ici. Je le poste donc à son nom, Sushi.

Elle espère que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture.

****Mon cœur balance****

Je me regardais dans le miroir et mon reflet me renvoya l'image d'une étrangère. Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans cette jeune femme qui me scrutait. Josh se tenait derrière moi, la tète sur mon épaule et les mains posées sur mes hanches, et un soupir intérieur m'échappa. J'avais tout pour être heureuse, mais bizarrement, je ne l'étais pas.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien… » Me chuchota t-il a l'oreille d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait perçu mon trouble intérieur.

« Je…si tout va bien » lui mentis-je, calmement.

Mais comment lui faire part des doutes qui m'assaillaient sans cesse? Comment lui dire que même s'il était merveilleux, il ne me rendait pas heureuse? Comment lui dire? Renonçant à son interrogatoire, comme toujours d'ailleurs, il m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, et je reportais mon attention sur mon reflet, continuant a nous regarder dans le miroir sans faire attention à ses faits et gestes.

Je nous scrutais, comme si j'espérais obtenir des réponses aux questions qui me traversaient l'esprit. Ce n'était pas seulement à lui que je mentais , c'était aussi à moi-même. Voilà pourquoi je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je n'étais pas le genre de femme à se réfugier dans une relation factice, basée sur des mensonges pour fuir la réalité. Non, j'affrontais la réalité la tête haute, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, j'avais fermé les yeux et baissé la tête, laissant les choses se faire naturellement, sans combattre.

Josh avait beau être une personne adorable, drôle et intelligente, nous ne nous complétions pas. Dès le début de notre histoire, j'avais senti que je me fourvoyais, mais j'avais foncé tête baissée, et aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais que constater les dégâts, me sentant spectatrice de ma propre existence. En soupirant, je portais à nouveau mon regard sur le miroir, et tressalli en découvrant que Josh avait pris mon mutisme et mon immobilité pour une invitation à poursuivre ses caresses.

Il continuait de me parsemer le cou de baisers, et rapidement, je fus incapable de réfléchir clairement. Même en pensant à Castle, je ne pus résister au désir qui m'envahissait peu à peu. Josh n'était peut-être pas l'homme de ma vie, mais il ne m'avait jamais laisser indifférente et arrivait toujours à me faire chavirer, ce qui expliquait probablement que nous étions toujours ensemble. J'avais commis l'erreur la plus vieille du monde. Confondre désir et amour. Avant de me laisser aller au rythme de ses caresses je me reprenais dans un élan désespéré de lucidité. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se poursuivre. Je devais reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, et je devais le faire maintenant avant de me montrer à nouveau faible.

« Pas maintenant Josh, je dois être au commissariat dans une demi-heure. » soufflai-je en tentant de me dégager de l'étreinte de ses bras.

« On a largement le temps en une demi-heure… » Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque sans interrompre ses caresses.

« Je sais ….mais » soupirais-je en priant pour trouver la force de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.

« Mais quoi Kate ? Tu es pressée de retrouver ton écrivain bourré de fric ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi peut-être ?Tu crois que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas tous les regards, tous ces moments complices autour de ce rituel du café ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti ton cœur s'accélérer à sa vue l'autre jour quand il t'a souri en te tendant ton café ? » cria-t-il en me lâchant et en crispant les poings de colère.

« Josh s'il te plait » dis-je d'un ton implorant, ne voulant pas d'une dispute.

« Non laisse moi finir! Si tu veux partir avec lui vas-y ! Mais dis-le moi franchement! Ne me laisses pas me ronger les sangs chaque fois que je viens ici en me demandant si tu serras là à m'attendre où bien si tu sera avec lui! Je tiens à toi Kate ! Tu comprends ?... Je t'aime. » cria-t-il en désespoir de cause, sa frustration et sa tristesse perceptible dans sa voix.

Je restais là, abasourdie par cette cascade de reproches et de déclarations. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire? Que j'étais désolée? Ces mots me paraissaient plus vide de sens que jamais. J'avais toujours su que ça se terminerait comme ça, que je le ferais souffrir, et je me sentais coupable. J'avais senti la catastrophe arriver, mais je n'avais rien fait pour l'empêcher. Je m'étais contentée de l'attendre. Alors je restai là, le regard perdu dans le vide, aucun mots ne sortant de ma bouche. Mon esprit s'embrumait et je ne parvins pas à séparer le vrai du faux.

Lorsque je reprenais mes esprits, Josh était parti en claquant la porte. Qu'attendait-il de moi? Espérait-il que j'allais le suivre en le suppliant de rester et en lui disant d'accepter mes erreurs, que je ne voulais pas le perdre? Voulait-il que je lui promette que je ne ressentais rien pour Rick et qu'il était le seul pour moi? Mais ce serait encore un mensonge. Je restai donc là, et ne fis rien de tout ça. Soudain épuisée, je m'assis sur le lit, assommée par cet éclat. Et à nouveau cette question s'imposa à moi : Que devais-je faire ?

Castle était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé. Il avait atténué la douleur que je ressentais chaque soir en rentrant chez moi. Il avait effacé mon chagrin, enfin l'auteur avait atténué mon chagrin. Puis j'avais appris à connaître l'homme derrière l'écrivain, celui qui avait une fille et une mère aimante. Il m'avait accueillie , dédier une saga et surtout il avait commencé à m'aimer malgré le mur que j'avais dressé autour de mon coeur.

Devais-je pour autant larguer Josh pour lui? Josh n'était-il réellement qu'un homme de passage? Et surtout, quitter Josh changerait-il quoi que ce soit à la situation? Jusqu'à preuves du contraire, Rick n'était pas amoureux de moi. Son léger flirt ne signifiait rien, il flirtait avec tout le monde. Pourtant, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu se vanter d'une nouvelle conquête, ni même lancer un regard intéressé à une autre femme. Force m'était d'admettre qu'il s'était assagi, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'en étais la raison.

Sentant une migraine arriver, je m'allongeai sur le lit et chassai toutes ces idées de ma tête. Ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Lanie. Elle saurait me permettre de faire le point et de découvrir où j'en étais. Je tendis ma main vers le téléphone, et au même moment sa sonnerie retentit. Je soupirai et appuyai sur le bouton vert, résignée à remettre ma confession à plus tard.

« Beckett » marmonnai-je d'un ton lugubre.

La voix de Castle raisonna dans le combiné et mon cœur s'accéléra. Le son de sa voix m'arracha un délicieux frisson, et mon esprit embrumé s'éclaircit comme par magie. Pas besoin de Lanie finalement. Je compris que je n'avais plus à hésiter. Il m'avait suffit de l'entendre pour que tout devienne clair.

Mon choix était fait.


End file.
